msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
IC
"What business of yours is it if I decide to rip off this offender's head right here? Can you stop me? The answer is no. Gain strength. Challenge me again one day. And then I'll set you free to the sky." IC was the moderator of the Disneyland and Anime City District, until the mods turned on him. Appearance IC has short blond hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and wears a standard blue school uniform. The reason is not clear, but he seems to enjoy it. He is rather short, measuring only about 4'11". Personality Extremely quirky and spontaneous. He enjoys socializing and tends to reply to most mail he receives. For all anyone knows, however, this may just be a façade used to get close to people. When serious, IC no longer cares about fun and seeks out his goal relentlessly, to the point of no concern for repercussions. Few have seen his dark side, since most who have no longer exist to tell the tale. History IC had rather humble beginnings, spontaneously appearing in the Town Center. He enjoyed discussing the latest events, but he soon wearied of that place with its strawmanning and closed-mindedness. As a result, he wandered among the sections for a period, until he arrived in Disneyland, where he found his home. He romped around for quite a while, meeting various members here and there. Through his connections, he eventually rose the ranks to become a moderator of his two personally favorite areas. From there on, he simply punished lawbreakers, rather lax in rule, yet more watchful than people are aware of. With the latest disturbance, however, he has been awakened from sluggishness. Plot At first, he was just wandering around, doing his duties, and eating cake. However, as he was fighting with Ashi Kabi, S-mod Keeper came and dragged him away. Before IC could even blink, he already had his position revoked and was being hunted as a result of his loyalty towards DN. Powers and Abilities Through Logic, IC has gained the ability to manipulate matter: electrons. Electron Manipulation: Power to control all electrons in a 20m radius. *'Wire': IC simply directs electron flow inside his body. The main use is to just electrocute whatever he is touching. *'Binary' **'On': A large amount of potential difference is created between two points, resulting in an arc of lightning between the two. The strength of the arc can vary, ranging from a slight jolt to voltage high enough to create second degree burns. However, to be accurate with it, it requires a degree of concentration depending on the amount of electrons moved. The farther the distance traveled by the arc, the more electrons that vary exponentially. It also releases a small tingle while he's concentrating on the area. His most spammable attack. **''' Off': A massive amount of electrons are moved in an area, causing a magnetic field which IC can use to his pleasure. Once the field is there, only slight concentration is needed to maintain it/use it. The stronger the field, the more strain it uses, obviously. *'Central''' **'Fan': IC alters the electrical signals sent to the brain, inducing suggestibility as well as a limited amount of mind control. The other person does not know that they are being tampered with, since the brain signals themselves are being altered. The more advanced the suggestions, the more difficult it is for him to use. **'Bios': Senses are disrupted; he can slightly alter the sense perceptions of his opponent to a small degree. Functions similar to Kyoka Suigetsu, but on a much smaller scale and is not "perfect" since his illusions are quick and meant to simply distract. **'Socket': Total mind control; IC controls everything the other person does. Basically a higher level of Fan. However, due to the immense stress, he must stand still while doing so and must know them relatively well (patterns, mindset). He may only use it on one person at a time. **'Ram': He can tamper or temporarily erase memories. However, extensive contact must be maintained, and he cannot do anything else while Ram is active. *'Output' **'Breaker': Focusing his attention on the electrons binding an object together, IC can destroy chemical bonds, causing a breakdown of the object. Basically, it falls apart. **'Slot': Basically alchemy from FMA. By connecting and reconnecting structures of compounds, he can shift their forms. For example, the ground can become a lance, while metal can become bullets he can launch by combining Output: Slot and Binary: Off. Advance: 'The next stage in his manipulation. However, it is a specific form he activates at will, and it drains small amounts of energy while in use. He can only use it for up to half a day if used sparingly, and one fourth of a day if used constantly. It also makes him lose his appetite, which is to his dismay when longing for sweets. His primary "serious" battle form. *'Binary A **'On:' He no longer needs to make voltage; IC simply "throws" arcs of lightning from any source (ground is preferred) to another. The amount of damage this does is many times larger, but it lacks the ability to be lowered in damage easily. A favorite tactic of his is to simply move behind the enemy after an exchange and run electrons through his blade to theirs, usually going right into their body. It is nearly effortless for him to do this in Advance, although it is less spammable. **'Off': IC no longer is required to use only metal; he can choose to make any substance whatsoever magnetic. Thus, he can force someone to the ground using the Earth's field and theirs. Obviously, the more moved, the harder it is to do. *'Central A:' All abilities have their costs lowered, as well as their effectiveness amplified. For example, he can massively cripple any enemy's senses by disrupting their electron flow to the brain. *'Output A': **'Breaker:' Whatever he or his blade touches can now crumble or slice apart due to striking on the molecular level. It is nearly passive for him in this state. **'Slot:' He can nearly effortlessly use the environment to help his movement. At this new level, he can also warp elements themselves, turning his blade tip to lead if he so wishes, or even Uranium (given enough time, which is about half a second). *'Lock': By increasing the magnetism to the ground by an incredible amount (just the feet), he can temporarily trap the enemy in place for a few seconds. *'Magnetic Barrier': He automatically repels all metals one meter around him away with a large force. Not only that, but any object that enters a 5 meter radius will be detected by the field. He can also place weaker ones wherever he pleases. *'Overheat': By concentrating energy into the enemy's body, IC begins to overheat them as long as they remain in contact with the earth (or an object touching the earth). Internal temperature will begin to rise at 1 degree C every couple minutes. It also constantly strains him. However, due to the delayed effect, it is virtually unnoticeable by enemies until after a few minutes. *'External': One of his trump cards. Channeling energy into the air around him, he disrupts the local weather, creating clouds with a negative charge. After removing enough charge from his target, lightning will continue to strike them for a total of up to 16 times. *'Railgun': Basically what that says. However, he can use it with multiple objects at once. Occasionally, he combines it with Advance Slot for quite deadly projectiles. *'Wavelength': His final trump card, which he can only use three times a day (assuming he has full Advance on the first use, which is within the first hour). The enemy instantly loses a massive amount of charge, while IC himself becomes a stream of electrons directed toward the enemy. As a result, he charges at the enemy at massively hypersonic + speeds, usually materializing himself again barely in time to impale them with his blade (or shock them, or whatever). However, he can use it multiple ways; create an even larger charge behind them so that he can pass through them... you get the idea. **'Relativity': Using up nearly all his energy, IC activates it on the maximum scale, moving at the speed of light to strike his enemy with incalculable amounts of energy. After using the skill, he can only activate one more ability (usually a Breaker to the throat) before collapsing in exhaustion. Adept Knife Wielder: The entire blade is metal, allowing for excellent conductivity (he cannot shock himself unless his concentration slips). It is mostly used to function as either a blade with a taser or simply a defensive tool that electrocutes on touch. By running a current through it, it can easily slice through weak blades. The gap in the center can be used to "catch" an opponent's sword and disarm them. The two blades are seperated as another way to catch the enemy blade, and possibly slice through it if fragile enough. It often functions as one of his two points for Binary: On, since he can easily manipulate the voltage in it. *He often carries three or four of them when he knows that he'll be in combat. Otherwise, he simply carries two with him. They are stored on the underside of his jacket and at his waist. *There is a hidden wire attached to the end. It is nearly invisible, and he usually uses it to electrocute his target. *When bored, he likes to turn them into electrical generators. Master Strategist: 'Due to his non-rampaging combat style, IC must chain his abilities together for maximum effect rather than last out blindly and randomly. None of the skills are powerful on their own, but together, they can be devastating. Relationships *'Aurum: He views Aurum as some sort of a role model, although he often mocks him. Either way, he holds a great respect for him, seeing Aurum as a figure to strive toward in strength. They often chat with each other, which usually ends up as the throwing of insults. *'Democratic Ninja': The person he respects the most, as well as his mentor. He is her most trusted servant. He puts her priorities above all else. *'Kokoro': His previous employer. Somehow, she ended up having him work under her for a short time. They both enjoy chatting with each other about various things ranging from life to Touhou Music Video dubs. He also respects her to a degree, although whether she knows his true nature is up to question. Trivia *He enjoys cake to a great degree. *His favorite animal is the rabbit. *Originally an employee of Club GToM. Quotes *''"To the sky."'' *''"God is perception. Is He good? Evil? Amoral? It's a world God only knows."'' Category:Logic Category:Tarps Category:Retired Staff